The invention relates to a distributing frame for optical waveguides and the like. It relates in particular to a distributing frame for fiber optic cables, having connecting blocks aligned in a panel.
In distributing frame for telephone exchanges, a layered structure of distributing components is common. An example of such a structure is disclosed in the German Patent document "Gebrauchsmuster" No. 69 13 011. There the lines are led from the rear to connecting elements at the front of the main distributing frame. The establishment and alteration of connections can therefore be carried out without hindrance in each individual connecting element.
For optical waveguides, plug connectors, which can be arranged in appropriate connector blocks of the distributing frame, are essentially used as connector components. When bent too tightly the optical waveguides are liable to damage, so that it is advisable to lead them from the framework side to the connector components in a line which is as straight as possible. Plugging at the front of the connector blocks is therefore rendered consideratly difficult.
It is an object of the invention to provide a distributing frame for optical waveguides which has readily accessible connector components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a distributing frame for optical waveguides which exposes the optical waveguides only to a minimum danger of breakage.
Yet another object of the invention is to improve on distributing frames of the art.